


Just a Peek

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds that sometimes getting just a peek can be very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Peek

Sherlock was at the table in sitting room, typing away on his laptop. It was a lazy Saturday, and he was still in his night clothes; an old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. 

John, meanwhile, had put the kettle on and was trying to get to the mugs down so he could make Sherlock and himself some coffee. He reached up to the top shelf, but could only feel the tip of his mug... and then realised that he'd just pushed it further back. 

"Dammit," he muttered. He looked into the sitting room. "Sherlock!"

"Yes?"

"Could you come and get the mugs? I've put them on the top shelf and now I can't reach them..."

"Busy."

"Fine... I'll go out to have breakfast and you can fend for yourself."

Sherlock turned to look into the kitchen. Even from that distance, John could see him narrowing his eyes, trying to decide if John would follow through on his threat. Apparently he did, because he sighed, got up and headed into the kitchen. 

John moved to the side, letting Sherlock by. "The RAMC one?"

"Yep. And one for you, as well."

Sherlock furrowed his brow. "Why are they up there, anyway?"

"Gee, I dunno... maybe because _someone_ has a habit of putting dangerous or bio-hazardous material into anything he can reach in the kitchen?"

Sherlock gave him a cool look, but reached up for the mugs. "Really, John, given that you're shorter than I am-"

But whatever else Sherlock said was lost to John, who found himself staring at Sherlock's waist. With his arms up, Sherlock's t-shirt had lifted as well, exposing a little bit of his slim, pale stomach. John wasn't sure why, but the sight of this little bit of skin thrilled him immensely; it was all he could do not to reach out and touch it.

"John?"

John's head snapped up quickly; he had a feeling he was blushing terribly. "Yes...?"

Sherlock looked at him oddly. "You drifted off there a second..." he lowered his arms, with a mug in each hand. Then he looked down at where John had been staring.

"You were... staring at my waist. Why?"

"I... it's..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. John took the mugs from his flat mate.

"Oh, just go back to your Web Site..."

Sherlock looked at him for a moment. Then, without a word, he lifted his shirt up a few inches.

John turned his head away. "Stop that!" Now John was _sure_ he was blushing.

"You find me attractive, John," Sherlock stated. "I don't mind. I could take off my shirt completely, if you like."

"I... no." Nevertheless, he turned to see Sherlock's still-exposed midsection. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"It's not the same."

"Same? Oh, as this?" Sherlock pulled his shirt down, then lifted his arms so the bottom of it lifted of its own accord.

"Yeah... that."

"Interesting. Unfortunately, it would be tiring to go around all day with my arms up."

"This isn't funny!" John had been struggling with his attraction to Sherlock for a few weeks now; the last thing he needed was the object of his affection teasing him about it. But when he looked up into his flatmate's eyes, he saw no humor there. "You're... serious?"

"Like I said, I don't mind if you look."

"What..." John cleared his throat and took the plunge, "what if I want to touch?"

Sherlock lowered his arms and was thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled. "Let's take it one step at a time, all right?"


End file.
